Lanes on roadways for vehicle travel typically have a designated direction of travel. A vehicle traveling in a direction that is other the designated direction of travel, i.e., a wrong-way, may be dangerous to the vehicle, other vehicles, pedestrians, and/or objects. However, a human operator of a vehicle may not recognize when the vehicle is traveling the wrong way on a roadway, or the vehicle may not have a human operator, or even a human occupant.